Roger's Tips and Tricks to Leveling
Notoriety: The best way for me to level my notoriety is to start the Black Pearl quest, then after I finish the part to recruit Carver I start to do other quests I can find. After completing all sub-quests I either continue on with the Black Pearl, or I just kill enemies until I feel I should start the Pearl quest again. Sword: If you are new I would recommend getting the Sword of Triton, yes I know it's not the best sword there is, but since you are a low level and can kill more than one enemy at a time making leveling up quicker. If you are not a low level, (30 or higher) I would think of buying, or looting a strong broadsword and using that. Broadswords are the best type of sword to level up with because they can hit more than one enemy at a time, meaning more rep for the player. Pistol: I don't use guns often but a good way to level is to just get a few stronger enemies, then switch to a blunderbuss and kill them from there, after when you get to level 20 or so you can go to one of the bosses from behind Padres Del Fuego. Voodoo Doll: The voodoo doll is one of the BEST ways to level up. A low level that first gets it should stay around Tia Dalma and kill the fly traps until you have gotten at least two or three skill points on the "attune" skill. Then you can go to some other areas (as long as you can kill them), attune as many enemies as you can, and run around in circles while using voodoo doll skills, this makes it a lot harder for the enemies to attack you as you are running. It took me about 3-4 hours to get from level 20 all the way to 30. Dagger: The best way to level dagger when you first get it, is to kill the Cadets in front of the Governor's Mansion for a little bit, then go ahead and kill stronger enemies until you can buy or loot a throwing knife then use the throwing knife, since they give a secret bonus. Grenades: Grenades can be very annoying and hard to level, so I don't have much tips for them, other than when you're a high level on them, you should go to the "Thrall Room" and kill Urchinfists with them. Voodoo Staff: The staff can be a great way to level notoriety at the same time as leveling its self (like the sword, doll, and knives). after you get to about level 20 I would say to have a maxed flaming skull skill, or whither, and go to the bridge at Tormenta. I was able to master it in a matter of hours like this. Sailing: I still haven't mastered sailing, (but I'm getting to work on it) but a great way is to look at the map (m) and sail to the right of Padres Del Fuego. Use a War Frigate if you have one, then when you start to see War ships face STRAIGHT toward it. Have friends on all the guns facing forward, and have them use ROUND SHOT. ONLY hit the masts FIRST, then when there are no more masts, sink the ship. If you are the one driving, all you need to do is sit back, and use "open fire". Cannon: Same thing as sailing, but you can't sit back, you need to work. Infamy: Get the most people you can (eight, including yourself) and try to get the most damage done to your friends, then let others kill them. Hopefully these tricks will help you in order to become a mastered pirate. Remember, kept to the code mates! Category:Guides